Pavement slabs are used in the construction, replacement and repair of facilities such as roadways, runways, parking areas, pathways and the like. The formation of strong and durable joints that interconnect adjacent pavement slabs is an important element in the construction and subsequent durability of such facilities. What is needed is a pavement slab joint interconnection system that produces strong and durable pavement slab joints between new to new as well as new to existing pavement sections.